Popular Mechanics
by llivla
Summary: Naruto and Sakura collections from LJ. Some in childhood, some AU, some rather long, some ten words.
1. Indecision

Title: Indecision

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, others not so much and that's okay. Because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

Indecision

-------------

Naruto, lonely and ignored as he was, thought love was foolish. He played pranks on the couples in the parks, pranks that made them scream and that no one else was brilliant enough to pull off.

Yeah it was stupid. Stupid and pointless and it didn't keep your electricity on.

And yet…when he saw Sakura-chan, he thought he might try it sometime.

--------------------


	2. Seduction

Title: Seduction

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, others not so much and that's okay. Because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

Seduction

-------------

Iruka felt a headache coming on when Naruto was six, and he yelled across the playground to "Sakura-chan" that he owned a whole bunch of candy stores.

--------------------


	3. Pretty

Title: Definition

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, some implied NaruSasu. But as always it goes back to her, because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

Definition

At eight Naruto had a thought that ramen was pretty good, but Sakura-chan was the prettiest in the whole world. Even when it was raining and she came to school with her hair all ratty because she fell in the mud running after Ino and Sasuke.

-----------------


	4. Theory

Title: Theory

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, some implied NaruSasu. But as always it goes back to her, because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

Theory

-------------

Some point when he was nine Naruto concluded a surefire way to make a person fall in love with you was to not do things like have smelly sneakers. He might get Sakura-chan's attention, but attention wasn't the same thing as love. 


	5. Rebuttal

Title: Rebuttal

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, some implied NaruSasu. But as always it goes back to her, because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

Rebuttal

-------------

(And yet another surefire way was to yell 'LET'S GET MARRIED' at the top of his lungs when he was eleven…and that her parents were right there didn't cause problems. No, it only set the tone to get them used to it. Even if her dad did chase him screaming he was to stay away from her and Sakura-chan got made cause he embarrassed her. 

'Cause she blushed. She totally blushed before she pounded him the next day.

And it was really cute!) 


	6. Hiding

Title: Hiding

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, others not so much and that's okay. Because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared into the cupboard disbelieving. "What are you doing?"

"This is where I always hide from Sakura-chan."

"You moron."

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first," Naruto flipped him the bird, which was awkward considering the shelf he was scrunched up on. "She never comes in here 'cause she hates carbs."

"..." Sasuke shut the door.

"Bye!" Naruto's voice whispered cheerily through the wood.

Sometimes Sasuke had to wonder about his life.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: I have no idea when this takes place, but with all the diet comments I couldn't resist Naruto doing this.


	7. Worth It

Title: Worth It

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, others not so much and that's okay. Because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

Worth It

-------------

When Naruto was fifteen he realized loving Sakura-chan was like him trying to spell pieces of Shikamaru's vocabulary: It takes a really damned long time, but you feel really, really, _really_ damned good at the end, and after that, it's with you forever.

--------------------


	8. Safe

Title: Safe

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, others not so much and that's okay. Because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

Safe

-------------

Sakura heard from Ino that when someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. Naruto says her name different like it's as holy as his ramen—the moron.

Watching his profile as grins nervously at being alone together, she smiles, blushes even—she knows her name is safe in his mouth.

--------------------


	9. Independence

Title: Independence

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, others not so much and that's okay. Because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

"B-b-but!"

"Naruto, I am warning you, my temper is already maxed out, if you so much as come near me I will punch you twenty years into the future!"

"But whad'yi _do_ Sakura-chan?!"

"There are some things you should know by yourself!" She snapped. "I tell you everything Naruto but at some point you're going to have to learn how to not piss off a girl!"

"Sakura-chan please tell me what I did!" Naruto begged. "I understand you're right, I have to do some things on my own, but if you're waiting for ME to figure it out we both know how long that can take!"

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Seriously, it's going to take Naruto a _very_ long time because it isn't 1) fighting, 2) super special cool jutsu, or 3) bonds. It's girls. Just humor the poor boy, Sakura.


	10. Balcony Woo Redux

Title: Balcony Woo Redux

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, others not so much and that's okay. Because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

Balcony Woo Redux

-------------

One way Naruto made Sakura fall in love with him was to take her out to eat. He made sure it was something she liked to eat but probably wouldn't get on her own so it would be special (well, that and she said she'd castrate him for ramen again).

French fries while leaning over the bridge usually worked; Naruto laughed the first time that she should forget what Ino said about calories and carbs, because even if she _did_ weigh two hundred pounds it was impossible for her to be fat to him.

Because she was _Sakura_-chan. 

No one ever told her that before, not the way Naruto's voice and eyes changed as he said the last part, and she didn't know what to do. So she threw a French fry at him and blushed at the river with her eye twitching because he was such an idiot. When he started an ear-drum shattering attempt of loudly singing "You are My Sunshine" to get her to pay attention to him again she pushed him _into_ the river. He sulked for a bit, but then laughed some more and said up to her sheepishly while he floated on his back that she was the strongest onna in Konoha and he was sorry he forgot to respect her.

It was weird, but Sakura wondered if Juliet ever shoved Romeo off the balcony when he was stupid too and still couldn't bring herself to shut the window when she saw that soft grin on his face, and swallowed at the nervousness in her stomach. 

--------------------


	11. Listening

Title: Listening

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, others not so much and that's okay. Because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

Listening

-------------

"Because you know how much strain this puts on your heart, Naruto--Kyuubi only makes it harder for me to help you in the long run. If you must keep trying to kill yourself, I suggest..."

Her voice droned in and out, as it always did when Naruto was listening, because he couldn't help but stare at her. Sakura-chan was so cute, so pretty and just... cuuuuuuute. Her pink hair. Her green eyes. Her mouth--slightly frowning--moving as she spoke words to him.

"Naruto."

Cute voice too...

"Naruto..."

Completely focused on him...and he liked the way his name sounded on her tongue...

"Naruto you fucking idiot!"

He suppressed a cry of alarm as she slammed her clipboard down on his head.

"I know what I have to say might not seem all that important, but at least give me some respect and pretend what I do DOES matter to you!" She said waspishly.

"Aw, but Sakura-chan that's not it at--"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

"Guaaa---yes ma'am!"

--------------------


	12. Forgotten Moment

Title: Forgotten Moment

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, others not so much and that's okay. Because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

"He's going to die."

"Shut up."

"He's going to die and leave you just like your other teammate, probably to be with him."

"Shut up!"

"His heart is weak, it can't keep up with the strain. Every step he takes towards Leader-sama is towards death with the demon's wrath he has locked in his body. He's going to leave you for death and his other friend and he doesn't care about you enough to stop."

"Shut up!" She clenched her eyes tight and shoved her palms against her ears. "Shut up PLEASE!"

"He's going to die," Sasori said, "And leave you all alone."

Sakura stared at him, too frightened with her insecurities to even cry, until Chiyo's sharp voice broke through the mesmer and she swung her fist again.

-----------------------------------------------

::angsts:: Oh Naruto, how obsessed with Sasuke are you going to get? You can't deny even from a nonslash standpoint that Naruto's psyche where Sasuke's concerned is healthy at all. That's why...I really like how much Sakura has grown. After the timeskip when Naruto was emoing how weak he was, Sai and Sakura pushed up again. I loved that moment, I love how this manga is about...such powerful ideas like bonds and true, agape love. And I know that no matter how deep Naruto sinks in Sasuke, Sakura-chan will be there to even if it leads to hell. ::angsts some more::


	13. Meter

Title: Meter

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, others not so much and that's okay. Because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura walked into the room and stopped. "What's wrong with Naruto?"

"I don't know," Sai said flippantly, intent on his ink drawing. "He was like this when he came in here. I think he's moping about Sasuke again...that gets so boring..."

She narrowed her eyes at the emotional constipate and then turned her attention to the blond blob of...really pathetic moping draped on the couch with a dead expression.

"Hey, Naruto."

Silence.

"Um...wanna take go to the movies?"

"No."

"Just you and me on a...date?"

"No."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. This called for desperate measures. "...Wanna fool around?"

"No."

Sai looked up from his sketchbook, and then shot a dumbstruck look at her.

"Naruto," Sakura said slowly, blinking, "Wanna eat ramen?"

"No."

"KAKA-SENSEIIII!" She screamed. "Naruto's on drugs!"

"But is he dead?" Kakashi asked importantly.

"No..."

"Well then, I think this is a great opportunity for team building." He pushed her back into the room. "Shoo."

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: I love Kaka-sensei, because I have to admit I would be as lazy as him if I could get away with it. But he can't be responsible, ever... ::rolls eyes::


	14. Children

Title: Children

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, others not so much and that's okay. Because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

"_Why _ are you making this into such a big deal?"

_Because in the end I'm never enough for anyone, to make them stay, to give __him__ a reason to stay, and now... _

"Stop it Naruto, don't ask me anymore!"

"Why won't you marry me Sakura-chan?"

"I can't have _children _Naruto!" She shouted at him, voice cracking in pain and self-loathing. "What part of that don't you understand?"

"That's what this is about?" Naruto said exasperatedly. "Sakura-chan, I love _you_--not some hypothetical future that everyone else traditionally does! I'm an _orphan_, that stuff doesn't matter to me we could just--"

"You shouldn't--it's not right, you're the Hokage, you're the descendent of--"

"See _this _is why I don't tell anyone!" Naruto shouted back at her. He breathed heavily and then spun on his heel. "I'm not like Sasuke--my mother's name was the one I wanted, not my...not the Fourth's! I don't want that name, I'm a coward and I _don't want that name_, I wanted to make one for myself!" He slammed his hand against the door frame. "Dammit..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in concern. "Naruto..."

"I don't..." His own voice cracked. "I see what happens when you let the past dictate your life. Look at Neji. Look at _Sasuke_, Gaara, Hinata, I...I see them and I know for sure that I want nothing to do with that name. Because so long as it isn't mine, I can respect him with everyone else and respect all his actions. But..." Naruto's fist on the doorway tightened. "If I think...'that's my," he swallowed, "_father'_...then I feel...so dirty, so used. And I don't want to be that angry person anymore." He looked at her. "Not in front of you. You saw me as a monster once, and I'll never forgive myself for that again. Iruka-sensei is my father, and you..., you're my..."

_Why me?_ She wanted to ask him. _I'm the angry one too, I'm just as out of control. I can't connect emotionally like you can even if I do forgive more. I'm wild and clumsy and insecure and hyper... Why me? Why am I on the same level as Sasuke-kun to make you stronger?_

Instead she looked into his eyes and saw how frightened and vulnerable he felt. She stepped towards him and took his hands. _You're not a monster_, she thought fervently, and out loud she said, "I'm _here_."

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: I avoided saying direct spoilers because, well, not everyone is up to speed at Naruto Manga Returns so...no real names.


	15. AU What No Man Should EVER Say

Title: AU What No Man Should Say

Summary: Short Sakura and Naruto things. Some hardcore SakuNaru, others not so much and that's okay. Because love is finding someone with a freckle just like yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

"What the hell is that?" Sakura asked over her egg whites. She wasn't exactly a morning person, especially the morning after sex. Until she had her coffee she was like a lazy, lounging cat.

"R-really Sakura-chan?! You want to know?!"

Unlike Naruto, to whom sex seemed like a battery charger the way he oh-so energetically and perkily moved about. Jerk.

"Sure."

"It's a high protein and fiber thingy Kaka-sensei recommended to help my body and my mind-- _Sasuke I see you opening your mouth do not make fun of me_."

His apartment-mate (and sorta best friend) smirked by the coffee maker.

Ever one to share with the love of his life, Naruto enthusiastically leapt at the opportunity to share this new experience with his Sakura-chan. So he found nothing wrong by grinning and saying excitedly, "Hey Sakura-chan you want some of my diet food?"

On the other side of the room, Sasuke twitched at the coffee maker, Splenda sugar flittering over the conter, and he looked over at the breakfast table.

Sakura was very still, her face unseen.

Sasuke looked out the window and contemplated jumping. He'd heard about this from Suigetsu about Karin, and heard running as far as possible was the best chance of survival.

"...What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura said quietly.

Naruto, the idiot, didn't get it. "Oh, well, ya know I just figured we all need all the help we can get to stay in sha--"

SLAP.

Sakura stomped out of the room, intent trailing behind her.

"What'd I do?" Naruto wondered dumbfoundedly to Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "And you wonder why she still hasn't moved in with you."

-----------------------------------------------


End file.
